Dark life
by xsunflowerxeyesx
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about Harry and his friends. Read and review please! Discontinued.
1. Dark Life

Dark life, dark hair.

Lost so much, but can lose so much more.

Has friends, but almost no family. Cousin, Aunt, Uncle- evil people, hate him.

Friends love him no matter what.  
  
Wants happiness, joy and family ,but can't have that because of one.

Full of hate and power- a snake.

With venomous laughter, heartless.  
  
Will he conquer or be conquered?

Sad boy, kill or be killed?

Note: This is my first fanfic. I have another adventure story I wrote at neopets.com so if you want to read that go there and enter princessangelstar and read my adventure. Bye! There's an underscore between angel and star.


	2. Happy Birthday Harry

  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of this. J.K. Rowling does. All I own are my copies of the movies. Read and review!!!! Enjoy(  
  
It was another hot summer day on Privet Drive and Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom waiting for Hedwig to come back from her hunting. The Dursleys finally let Harry let her out of cage of the neighbors had start complaining about her screeching.  
  
It was the summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he had wanted to send a letter to his best friends Ron and Hermione. They had promised to write more, but same as last year all their letters were to discrete for his taste.  
  
"Where is she?" said Harry as he paced. "I wished she would hurry up."  
  
Next thing he saw a tiny owl had fluttered in the room. "Pig!" He tore the letter from the hyper owl and opened it only to see that the letter was from Ginny. He sat on his bed frustrated and disappointed. He read the letter anyway.  
  
Dear Harry, Ron wanted me to write to you to tell you that he and Hermione had gone back to snuffles' place for the oop. Who's snuffles? Any way Ron did ask mum if you could come to the burrow this summer and she said sure. And dad wants you to come anyway. You know why.  
  
Love, Ginny P.S. Happy Birthday Harry xoxoxxo  
  
He read over the letter again before it sunk in. One, they wanted him to come for the summer, which would be a whole lot better than staying with the Dursleys which made him happy. Two, Ron and Hermione had gone back to Grimwald place and didn't even bother to tell him themselves, which pissed him off. And three, he finally realized it was his birthday. He had completely forgotten.  
  
Then Hedwig flew in with a large parcel in her claws and a mouse. The parcel was a cake from Hagrid. He sent a card too. "Happy 16th Birthday Harry!" He read aloud. He sighed and went downstairs. "I'm going out to the park." He said over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "You better be back before dusk or I'll lock you back into that cupboard!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry. Ever since school had ended they start making Harry tell them where he was going because of last summer and the only reason they didn't lock him in his room was because of Mad Moody's threat. All else they ignored him, which he preferred anyway.  
  
He was at the swings for about 2hours before he realized that Ginny had said hugs and kisses at the end of the letter. I wonder what she meant by that? He thought to himself.  
  
Just before dusk Harry started on his way back. "This was the worst birthday I've had in a long time." "Hey! Watch out!!!" Harry looked around. "Who said that?" Then he looked and saw some one falling out of the sky.  
  
First chapter to a story I don't even know what to do with. Oh well. Gotta decide who I want to fall. Read and review. ( 


	3. Hallie Arin Snakewell

THUMP! "I so sorry, are you hurt?" asked the fallen girl. "Ow," moaned Harry. "Sir, hey guy are you ok?" "Could you please get off of me? And no I'm not ok!" said Harry. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." "What's your name?" asked Harry. "Hallie Arin Snakewell. But you can just call me Arin." "Really," Harry said sarcastically. So does your name tell about you and your family?" "No! Why do you have to be so rude? Does it look like I'm green or red? I told you I was sorry for falling on you. That wasn't my fault." _Stupid Rachel! I told her not to try that spell. _She thought.

"A little, more brown with a little red. What do you mean it wasn't your fault and what wrong with your eyes?" "What do you mean what's wrong with my eyes?" "I mean one's this oceany blue and the other is this hot pinkish color." "Uh oh." Arin said with a worried expression on her face. "Where's my necklace?" "What are you talking about? Why are you avoiding my questions?" Harry asked impatiently. "I'm not avoiding your questions," she said as she searched the ground for her necklace, "I just have to find that necklace unless you want to see me with two different eyes. It always freaked out my friends back home whenever I lost it." She said matter-of-factly.

"So where are you from?" asked Harry.

"Not here obviously." Arin said still looking.

"Now whose being rude?" said Harry jokingly.

"Look will you please help me find my necklace before a muggle or some one sees me."

"So you're a witch?"

"Sort of."

"What do mean sort of? Is this it?" Harry said picking up a necklace with a weird pendant on it. "Yes! Thank you. I could hug you but, never mind."

"What?" "Nothing" "Anyway, do you know anyplace where I could stay for now?" asked Arin. "How old are you?" "16 I'll be 17 in March. Why?"

"Well if you were 17 you could just summon the night bus but since doing magic is illegal ...

"What! Wait. What do you mean illegal?" said a shocked Arin.

"I mean you can't do magic out of school until your 17. Well that's what it is here." "Oh." "Do you have an owl?" "No." "A wand?" asked Harry. "Yes. No, I mean I don't have it now because of my sister." "What happened with your sister?" "She did some crazy spell, and well it's a long story."

"I don't mind I have nothing better to do. I mean it's been a bad day anyway." "Why?"

"Today's my sixteenth birthday and as usual it's been horrible. My friends are off helping" he paused "with their other friends and not telling me anything. He didn't even write to me." "Oh I'm sorry. Happy birthday... Uh you never told me you name." "Harry. Harry Potter." _Wow it's really him. "_Happy Birthday Harry." "Thanks." "Here take this. It can be you your birthday gift or an apology gift for falling on you." She said handing him a small package. "Where did you get this?"

"Out of thin air." Said Arin with a devious grin on here face. "Yeah I can see that but How?" "With magic of course." "But you didn't you your wand." "Oh right. Duh!" she said smacking herself in the head.

"Hey scarface!" Screamed so one from behind. "Get your freakish self out of the street." Yelled Piers. _Oh shit, why did they have to come now? _Thought Harry."Why are they calling you names? Did you do any thing to them?"

"Yeah. Exist. Come on." "Come on where?" "If you can do magic without you wand then you should be able to make yourself invisible." "Uh that I don't know. And you still haven't told me where." "Will you come home with me?" said Harry with almost pleading eyes. "There I can get a letter off and try to get you home."

"Ok. "Arin said caving in. "But I still can't make myself invisible."

"Why?" "I don't know how." "Oh well." Sighed Harry. "Maybe you should just stand up to them." Arin said innocently. "NOT WITH THE WHOLE GROUP THERE." Yelled Harry. "See the biggest one. That's my cousin Dudley." "There's no need to yell at me!" Fumed Arin. "Oh I see. He's really mean and nasty. And he teases you about that scar on your forehead." She said sarcastically. "Yeah. How did you know that?" "Uh. Intuition?"

"Er, ok. Come on lets go."

"Where you going Potter? Trying to protect your little girlfriend?" said Dudley.

"Oh shut up. I'm not his girlfriend." said Arin. "Yeah, you couldn't be. Some one would have to be mad to want him." Spat Piers, causing all them to laugh. In an instant anger flared up in Arin causing her eyes to flare a little. Only Harry saw the burning anger burn in her eyes and it suddenly became a little colder. "Arin lets go." Said Harry quietly. "Now." "Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

As they left they could still hear them calling after them."Do you live with your Aunt and Uncle or is your cousin visiting?" Arin asked. "I live with them. Have been for most of my life." said Harry watching the sun set. "Haven't you heard of me?" he said looking at her. "No, should I have?" lied Arin. "No, it's better if you didn't." "Why?" He didn't answer.

"Why do you have that scar on your forehead anyway?" "The monster who murdered my parents gave it to me." "I sorry" she said quietly. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do to help me anyway. Whenever someone does they always end up hurt." He said sadly "Like who?" she asked carefully. "Everyone." He said looking away to keep from crying. He still thought about Sirius everyday. Missing him; hoping that he would just show up one day to take him away. "Are you going to be okay?" Arin asked. "Yeah come on it's right here."

They had arrived at Privet Drive. The sun was almost and Dudley was close behind them. "Nice, green grass, pretty flowers. Has nosey people all over it." "Yeah" Harry said smiling. "My aunt Petunia, she's always watching some one. I'm surprised she not watching out the window right now." "So how were you going to get me in? She not going to just let some strange girl in her house is she?" "I could sneak you around the back." "Alright just do it soon. It's starting to get cold." "Go through the gate and wait by the back door I'll come get you soon.

Harry walked up the path leaving Arin where she was standing. He walked into the house to see aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon in the sitting room reading the paper and drinking tea. Sneaking past them to the kitchen he heard uncle Vernon call him. "Boy, come here." "Yes" said Harry with feigned politeness. "I wanted to tell you that we were planning on going on a family cruise this week. As of course you can't come." Vernon said while Dudley came in snickering. "Shut up Duddykins." Harry said under his breath where only he could hear. Dudley hated the nickname's his mother called him. He had been teased at school when they had come for parent's day. "Duddykins what wrong with your hair?" asked his mum. "What do you mean what wrong?" "It's Purple." Turning to look at Harry who was bent over laughing causing all them all to look him. "Did you do that to him?" Uncle Vernon his voice quiet but his face turning purple already. "No." Harry said getting serious remembering Arin outside. "Since I can't go with you on your cruise," _not that I really want to anyway_ "Were you planning on leaving me with Mrs. Figg again?"

"No, she broke her leg again tripping over her cats. No, we were hoping your friends would be willing to take you for the rest of the summer if they take you tomorrow when we leave." Said Aunt Petunia.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. His relatives were actually doing something remotely nice. "Sure." He a said with a smile breaking across his face. "They said I could come today." "Well go tell them they should come get you tomorrow." Grunted Uncle Vernon while reading his paper. Harry was halfway up the stairs when he heard a soft knocking at the backdoor.

"Arin I'm sorry. I forgot about you my aunt and uncle said I could go tomorrow if my friends came and got me." He said while opening the door "Well that's good for you but it is cold to those not in a house after the sun has gone down." She said pushing herself into the house. "What's the next stage in your plan in getting me to stay?" "Follow me up the stairs into my room. You'll be safe there." "Thanks."

After making up the stairs and into Harry's door Dudley came up the stairs. "Hurry up and get in." He said pushing her through. "Damn girl. Had to be her." Dudley muttered. "What are you looking at Potter?" "Your pretty purple hair. Its suits you perfectly." "Shut Up." "Fine with me Dudders" "You little- "I wouldn't Dudledy." He said pulling out his wand. Dudley looked at him like he was an idiot. "Oh what are you going to do? Curse me. You can't do magic out of school or you'll be expelled again." "That's what you think. They changed it last year. Now I can do magic without getting expelled." He said advancing on him. "Oh please." "Fine then." he said raising his wand. "Hocas Pocas Aliocas" "humph" With that Dudledy's hands started to glow different colors of the rainbow. "Oh no I'm telling on you." He said in a terrified little voice. The raven haired boy just stared at him in shocked that something happened.

"Psst Harry come on." Arin whispered through the opening in the door. He dunked into the room closing the door as fast as he could. "What the bloody hell just happened?" "Heh sorry about that." "You did that?" "Yeah, your not going to get mad at me are you?" she asked apprehensively. "No that was cool how did you do that? Wait was that actual magic? " "No, it was an illusion. Here this letter came for you." She said handing him the letter. It was from Dumbledor.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
